Doomyday (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|290px Doomsday ist die 187. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 28. Staffel. Handlung Rose konfrontiert den Black Dalek mit der Tatsache, dass sie weiß, wer die Daleks sind und erwähnt den Time War. Wenn sie wissen wollten, woher sie das weiß, müssten sie sie und ihre Freunde am Leben lassen. Der Dalek lässt sich darauf ein und erkundigt sich nach dem Status des Genesis Arc. Das Aufwecken solle beginnen und der Arc müsse um jeden Preis geschützt werden. Der Cyberführer will die Aufforderung, zu kapitulieren, an die Erdregierung richten. Doch Yvonne Hartman erklärt, eine solche gäbe es nicht. Der Cyberman korrigiert, jetzt gäbe es sie und sendet seine Botschaft über alle Frequenzen des Rundfunks. Die Menschen müssten sich nicht fürchten, erklärt er, die Menschen würden wie sie werden. In den Städten bricht das Chaos aus. Die Armee versucht vergeblich, die Cybermen aufzuhalten. Der Doctor macht dem Cyberführer klar, dass die Menschen sich nicht einfach etwas befehlen ließen, sondern um das, was ihnen wichtig sei, kämpfen würden. thumb|250px|left|Die Dalek töten [[Rajesh Singh]] Der Black Dalek will wissen, wer von den dreien der Unwichtigste ist. Schließlich meldet sich Singh, um als Repräsentant des Torchwood-Institut''s die Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen. Der Dalek befiehlt ihm, auf die Knie zu gehen. Sie wollen Informationen über die Erdbevölkerung und sie wollen sie ohne Umschweife - Singhs Kopf wird zwischen den "Armen" von zwei Daleks zerquetscht um direkt auf sein Gehirn zuzugreifen. Während die Cybermen die Angestellten gefangen nehmen hat der Black Dalek herausgefunden, dass es noch eine Spezies gibt, die die Erde einnehmen will. Ein Späher wird losgeschickt und als er die Cybermen findet stellt er visuellen Kontakt her. So kann auch der Doctor auf dem Monitor die Daleks sehen. Ebenso finden die beiden Gruppen heraus, wer die jeweils andere ist. Der Doctor verlangt Jackies Handy und ruft Rose an um zu erfahren, ob sie lebt. Sie antwortet nicht, doch lässt die Verbindung offen. So hört der Doctor von dem Genesis Arc, als dieser erneut erwähnt wird. Die Cyberman bieten den Daleks eine Allianz an, doch jene verweigern sie. Als die Cybermen das Feuer auf den Späher eröffnen, erreichen sie nichts. Der Dalek allerdings löscht problemlos zwei der Cybermen aus. Nun erklärt der Cyberführer dem Black Dalek den Krieg. Beide Führer brüsten sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten, bis der Black Dalek den Kontakt beendet. Doch er hat im letzten Moment noch den Doctor im Bildhintergrund ausmachen können. Er fragt Rose um Bestätigung und sie erwidert nicht ohne Zufriedenheit, dass die Daleks sich zutrauen, gegen Millionen von Cyberman anzutreten, der Gedanke an den einzelnen Doctor sie aber in Schrecken versetzt. Der Cyberführer befiehlt, durch upgraden der Gefangenen die Truppen zu verstärken. Jackie und Hartman werden abgeführt und Hartman wird als erste vorgenommen. Der Doctor bleibt zurück, um Auskunft über die Daleks zu geben. Er muss dem Cyberman Recht geben, dass Gefühle Menschen vernichten können. Doch dann zögert er, schaut auf die Wand mit dem Dimensions-Sprung und stellt fest, dass Hoffnung ein gutes Gefühl sei. Und da kommt tatsächlich eine Gruppe Widerstandskämpfer - allen voran Jake Simmonds - aus der Parallelwelt an, ausgestattet mit den richtigen Waffen, um die Cybermen niederzumachen. Auch der Cyberführer wird zerstört. Als die Cyberman einen Moment unaufmerksam sind, weil sie einen neuen Führer bestimmen müssen, nutzt Jackie die Gelegenheit zur Flucht in ein Treppenhaus. Jake erklärt dem Doctor, sie hätten in der Parallelwelt ihr eigenes Torchwood, wo sie entsprechende Geräte gefunden haben, die das Springen von einer Welt in die andere ermöglichen. Er gibt dem Doctor eines davon und demonstriert es sofort. In der Parallelwelt bittet Pete Tyler den aufgeregten Doctor, der sich um Rose und Jackie sorgt, erst einmal zuzuhören. Auch Rose erfährt jetzt durch Mickey von dem Gerät, doch es würde nur einen transportieren und er ließe sich nicht allein. Rose kann ihm erklären, was es mit den Daleks auf sich hat und schildert die Begegnung in dem Museum Henry van Stattens (in der Episode ''Dalek). Offenbar brauchen die Daleks einen von den beiden Zeitreisenden, um den Arc zu öffnen, denn sie können es anscheinend sonderbarer Weise nicht selbst. Der Black Dalek klärt sie auf, dass die Technologie gestohlen sei. Es handelt sich um Time Lord-Technologie und sei alles, was von ihnen geblieben ist. Auf die Frage, was darin sei antwortet er: "Die Zukunft". Pete erläutert dem Doctor, dass sie versucht hätten, die Cybermen zu zerstören, doch die Debatten sei immer wieder aufgeflammt, dass es im Grunde noch Menschen seien, die Hilfe brauchten. Währenddessen sei es den Cybermen gelungen, Torchwood zu unterwandern und sie hätten sich aufgemacht in die Welt des Doctors. Aufgrund der großen Menge brauchten sie dazu drei Jahre. Diese Welt erlebe nun das 'Goldene Zeitalter' mit Harriet Jones als Präsidentin. Doch es gäbe beängstigende Umweltprobleme, die anscheinend mit dem Sprung in den Dimensionen zu tun hätten. Der Doctor warnt erneut, dass dieser mit jedem Sprung vergrößert würde. Letztlich fielen beide Welten in die Void. Doch Pete vertraut auf den Doctor, den Sprung zu verschließen. Das Argument, Jackie und Rose befänden sich in der anderen Welt mit den Cybermen lässt er nicht gelten. Es ginge um Größeres. Das unbegrenzte Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten beeindruck den Doctor und er sagt seine Hilfe zu. Mit Pete und Jake springt der Doctor zurück. Als erstes ruft er Jackie an und rät ihr, auf einer unteren Ebene abzuwarten. Dann modifiziert er Jakes Waffe, damit die den Panzer der Daleks durchdringen kann. Dann erscheint er mit einer selbstgebastelten weißen Flagge bei den Cybermen und sagt, kapitulieren sei eine gute Idee. Der Black Dalek fordert Rose unter Bedrohung von Mickeys Leben auf, den Arc durch ihre Berührung zu öffen. Doch Rose erzählt ihm erstmal, dass und wie sie den Dalek-Imperator getötet habe. Er will sie zerstören, doch da erscheint der Doctor und begrüßt zunächst einmal Mickey sehr herzlich. Der Dalek erkennt ihn sogleich und will wissen, wie er den Time War überlebt hat. Indem er in vorderster Front gekämpft habe, erwidert der Doctor. Rose offenbart ihm, dass diese vier Daleks Namen haben und als sie sich auch tatsächlich vorstellen erkennt der Doctor sie als Mitglieder des 'Kult von Skaro', einem Geheimbund der denken sollte wie die Feinde, um so neue Arten des Tötens zu entwickeln. Mickey will nun wissen, was mit dem Arc sei, sie hätten gesagt, er gehöre den Time Lords. Doch der Doctor weiß es nicht. Sie hätten gesagt, die Berührung eines Zeitreisenden könne es öffen. Zufrieden stellt der Doctor fest, das sei etwas, dass die Daleks nicht könnten: etwas berühren. Der Doctor soll nun den Arc öffnen, doch das will er natürlich nicht. Statt dessen holt er den Sonic Screwdriver hervor, was der Dalek lächerlich findet, denn er könne sie damit nicht verletzen. Dafür wäre er aber gut im Öffnen von Türen, erwidert der Doctor und demonstriert das auch gleich. Durch die geöffneten Türen stürmen die Widerstandskämpfer hinein, begleitet von Cybermen, die alle beginnen, auf die Daleks zu feuern. Pete kann rasch noch Rose aus dem Feuergefecht entfernen und Mickey greift sich eine Waffe und feuert mit. Doch er wird von einem Cyberman angestoßen und stützt sich an dem Arc ab, bevor er mit den anderen Menschen und dem Doctor den Raum verlässt. Die Daleks stellen nicht nur stolz fest, dass die Cybermen erledigt sind, sondern auch der Arc ist nun aktiviert. Doch er benötigt sehr viel Raum, um sich zu entfalten. So eskortieren sie ihn hinaus. Als sie durch die Korridore rennen, entschuldigt Mickey sich für sein Missgeschick. Doch der Doctor stellt fest, er hätte ihnen sogar eine Gefallen damit getan denn es sei nicht auszudenken, was die Daleks zerstört hätten in dem Vesuch, den Arc zu öffenen. Unterdessen muss Jackie auf ihrer Flucht kehrt machen, denn von unten kommen ihr Cybermen entgegen. Sie läuft in einen Korridor, wo zwei Cybermen, die sich ihr entgegenstellen, plötzlich nach einem krachenden Schuss umfallen. Hinter ihnen tauchen Pete und die anderen auf. Mit ein paar Sätzen tauschen sie sich über ihr jeweiliges Leben aus und obgleich klar ist, dass es sich um den jeweilige Partner aus der Parallelwelt handelt, laufen sie schließlich aufeinander zu und fallen sich in die Arme. Die Daleks sind inzwischen mit dem Arc in der großen Lagerhalle angekommen, wo sich ein heftiget Kampf zwischen ihnen und den Cybermen und Menschen-Soldaten entfacht. Alle Cybermen werden nach Torchwood beordert. Der Doctor, Rose und Pete wagen einen Blick durch die Tür der Lagerhalle und sehen, dass das Dach geöffnet wird. Der Black Dalek erhebt sich mit dem Arc aus dem Gebäude hinaus. Hoch über London öffnet sich der Genesis Arc und ein Dalek nach dem anderen kommt daraus hervor. Jetzt weiß der Doctor, was es mit der Time Lord Technologie auf sie hat: innen größer als außen. Es handelt sich um eine Gefangenenschiff, dass Millionen von Daleks enthält. Sie erhalten den Befehl, jede Lebensform unter ihnen zu vernichten. Es entbrennt ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen Daleks und Cybermen mit den Menschen zwischen den Fronten. Pete beschließt, wieder hinüberzugehen und Jackie mitzunehmen in die Parallelwelt, da die hisige Welt verloren sei. Die andere sei sicher, sofern der Doctor die Brücke verschließe. Doch der Doctor ist noch optimistischer. Ob sie sich nicht fragten, warum er wohl immer wieder die 3D-Brille benutzt hätte? Damit könne er sehen, wer durch die Void gegangen sei, denn er hätte dort Hintergrund-Radioaktivität gesammelt, die mit der Brille sichtbar werde. Er gibt Rose die Brille und sie findet die Bestätigung: nur Jackie ist nicht von diesem Flimmern umgeben. So will der Doctor nun die Brücke noch einmal ganz öffnen, da die Daleks und Cybermen, die solange in der Void verharrten, erneut hineingezogen würden. Dann will er sie für immer verschließen. Rose soll mit Pete und den anderen in die Parallelwelt wechseln und er, der ja auch dieses Void-Zeug an sich hat, würde sich mit magnetischen Klammern sichern. Rose wird klar, dass sie dann den Doctor niemals wiedersehen wird. Sie weigert sich, mitzugehen. Ohne Rose geht auch Jackie nicht. Während hin und her debattiert wird, eröffnet der Doctor den Countdown. Rose versucht Jackie zu erklären, dass der Doctor nur sie hätte und sonst ganz allein die Dinge tun müsste, die wichtig seien. Währenddessen geht der Doctor ernsten Blickes von hinten an sie heran und hängt ihr eines der Geräte zum Überwechseln um den Hals. Pete reagiert blitzschnell und aktiviert sein Gerät, worauf sie alle verschwinden. Doch Rose drückt in der Parallelwelt sofort wieder auf ihr Gerät und kehrt zum Doctor zurück. Pete reißt Jackie und Mickey schnell die Dinger vom Hals, unbeachtet Jackies entschiedenem Einspruch. Der Doctor redet Rose ins Gewissen - sie würde ihre eigene Mutter niemals wiedersehen. Doch Rose erklärt ihm, sie habe sich schon vor langer Zeit entschieden, ihn niemals zu verlassen. So bleibt dem Doctor nichts anderes, als sie in die Vorbereitungen einzubeziehen. Die Daleks nahen jetzt, um den Doctor zu zerstören. Er und Rose öffnen die Hebel und halten sich an den befestigten Magnetklammern fest. Jetzt werden alle Daleks und Cyberman von der Void angezogen und fliegen durch das Torchwood-Fenster vorbei an Rose und dem Doctor in die Öffnung zur Void, während die Menschen verblüfft zum Himmel starren. Doch die Hebel setzen sich Stück für Stück von selbst zurück und die Öffnung schließt sich wieder. Rose versucht, den Hebel auf ihrer Seite zu erreichen, doch sie muss dafür die Klammer loslassen. Mit einer Riesenanstrengung gelingt es ihr, den Hebel online einrasten zu lassen, doch nun hängt sie daran und wird von dem Sog zur Öffnung gezogen. Sie schafft es nicht, sich zu halten und fliegt, mit dem Doctor um die Wette schreiend, auf die Öffnung zu. Im allerletzten Moment materialisiert sich Pete Tyler, greift sie und die beiden verschwinden wieder. Vor den ungläubigen Augen des Doctors schließt sich die Brücke. Pete stellt fest, dass sein Gerät tot ist, der Doctor also die Brücke geschlossen hat. Rose steht verzweifelt weinend an der einen, der Doctor mit traurigem Blick an der anderen Seite der Wand. Während der Doctor langsam von dannen zieht, halten sich Jackie, Pete und Mickey an den Händen, sie wissen, dass sie Rose nicht trösten können. Die Zeit ist vergangen und Rose erwacht in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte einen Traum, sie hörte, dass sie vom Doctor gerufen wurde. Sie erzählt es den anderen und sie machen sich, der Stimme folgend, mit ihr zusammen auf den Weg zur 'Bad Wolf Bay' in Norwegen. Rose läuft ein Stück den Strand entlang, während die anderen warten. Da materialisiert sich vor ihr der Doctor. Er sei in der TARDIS. Es gäbe noch ein winziges Loch zwischen den Welten, dass sich nun auch schließen würde. Er habe jede Menge Energie generiert um ihr Good Bye zu sagen. Sie haben nur zwei Munuten und wissen zunächst nicht, was sie sagen sollen. Doch dann erzählt Rose, dass sie alle noch zusammen sind und Jackie wieder schwanger sei. Sie selber arbeite jetzt bei Torchwood, wo man ihre Erfahrungen mit Aliens gut gebrauchen könne. Das gefällt dem Doctor, was er mit den Worten "Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth" untermauert. Sie sei offiziell für tot erklärt, lässt der Doctor sie wissen, doch hier sei sie, lebendig. Und er werde allein weiterreisen. Rose überkommt wieder die Verzweiflung, ihn niemals wieder zu sehen. Schließlich überwindet sie sich und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt. Der Doctor lächelt und stellt fest, dies sei wohl seine letzte Chance es zu sagen: "Rose Tyler" beginnt er, doch da verschwindet sein Bild, die Zeit ist um. Rose weint und auch dem Doctor in der TARDIS läuft eine Träne über die Wange. Jackie läuft ihrer Tochter entgegen und schließt sie tröstend in ihre Arme. Der Doctor sammelt sich mühsam und will zur Tagesordnung zurückkehren, als plötzlich eine Frau in einem Brautkleid in der TARDIS steht. Der Doctor ist total verblüfft, während sie ihn anfährt, wer er sei und was das hier für ein Ort wäre. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben